Yesterday
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [For Nawaki Riji's birthday] Tentang kisah sebuah perjalanan cinta dan pengorbanan. Seberapa tipisnya jarak antara garis takdir pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka. Bagaimana laki-laki itu benar-benar membuktikan janjinya, walau dengan berkorban. Bagaimana akhirnya gadis rapuh itu harus mengikhlaskan semuanya, walau itu sulit./"Kalau Sasuke-kun?"/"Aku ingin selalu melindungimu."/


Sosok rapuh itu berjalan, meniti langkahnya sampai berhenti tepat di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengamati batu besar berukirkan sebuah nama dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan tangan mungilnya tergerak, membelai tanah di hadapannya dengan pelan dan sarat akan kesedihan. Ah, rasanya hari-hari di mana dia bahagia bersama laki-laki itu baru terjadi kemarin. Tapi kini, kebahagiaan itu dipaksa memudar oleh kejamnya dunia. Digantikan dengan rasa kesepian yang tidak pernah kunjung hilang. Bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Rasa kerinduan itu bukannya semakin terkikis dari hari ke hari. Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Setiap detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun, rasa kesepian itu semakin besar. Semakin sulit pula untuk menghilangkannya.

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, namun irisnya berkata lain. Air bening mulai bergumul di sudut matanya. Namun dengan cepat, gadis itu mengusapnya dengan kasar. Tidak membiarkan setetes air mata pun mengalir dari matanya. Tidak boleh! Ia tidak mau laki-laki itu sedih melihatnya seperti ini. Dia harus tetap kuat, demi dia. Demi nyawa berharga yang telah laki-laki itu berikan untuknya.

"_Hn. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Sahabat? Memiliki teman perempuan terdengar menggelikan, tapi… baiklah."_

"_Laki-laki itu siapa? Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."_

"_Hei, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"_

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura."_

"_Cita-citaku? Aku ingin selalu melindungimu."_

"_Ini memang terlambat. Tapi, arigatou gozaimasu."_

"_Ternyata sejak awal aku memang mencintaimu."_

"_Tidak, ja-jangan menangis. Apa kau ingat? Aku sudah berjanji a-akan selalu melindungimu…"_

"_Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Nawaki Riji's birthday

August 6th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YESTERDAY**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Character Death, Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

.

"_**Did you remember…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"…_**your promise?"**_

.

.

.

_**Baru kemarin, perkenalan itu terjadi…**_

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bisa mengenalmu," ucap Sakura hangat seraya menjabat tangan besar laki-laki yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Selama bersekolah di Konoha _High School_, baru kali ini Sakura memiliki teman sebangku. Tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Laki-laki yang merupakan murid pindahan itu membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. Tanpa senyum dan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Meski jawaban laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu terdengar datar, namun tetap tidak memudarkan senyum gadis yang masih bahagia karena memiliki teman sebangku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Nanti istirahat aku akan menemanimu berkeliling mengenal lingkungan sekolah barumu," seru Sakura bersemangat.

Dan keduanya kembali pada dunianya sendiri, memperhatikan materi yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

_**Baru kemarin, mereka resmi bersahabat…**_

Sepertinya terhitung sekitar tiga minggu sejak perkenalan itu terjadi, setelah itu semuanya berjalan lebih baik. Sakura selalu bergembira di setiap harinya. Di samping dia memang gadis yang ceria, hal lain yang membuatnya semakin gembira adalah karena kehadiran laki-laki beriris kelam itu.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu juga tidak tahu. Dia selalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia sedang bersama Sasuke. Bahkan tak jarang ia merasakan pipinya memanas tanpa alasan. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, _apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Sasuke-kun, kita duduk sebangku, belajar bersama, bermain bersama, makan di kantin juga bersama. Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" tanya Sakura sembari meraih jus jambunya dan menyedotnya.

Laki-laki yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan melirik gadis merah muda di hadapannya setelah sebelumnya sempat menurunkan novel yang baru dibacanya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu tak jengah, terlebih setiap kali lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu selalu menjawabnya dengan singkat meskipun sendirinya telah bertanya panjang lebar, seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Semakin lama dia tahu, bagaimana karakter Sasuke dan bagaimana dia harus bersabar.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat?" usul Sakura diiringi senyumnya yang melebar.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu meletakkan novel yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya. Ia kembali melirik gadis─satu-satunya gadis yang selalu menemaninya.

"Sahabat? Memiliki teman perempuan terdengar menggelikan, tapi…"

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menunggu lelaki berambut biru dongker itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…baiklah."

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu menyerukan kalimat yang bernada cemburu padanya…**_

"Hihihi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Sakura pada laki-laki bersurai merah yang kini terlihat gagah dengan motor sport hijaunya. Dia adalah siswa Konoha _Senior High School_ yang mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan sampai larut malam.

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Lelaki bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori itu lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Merasa cukup, gadis itu mendorong gerbang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati halaman menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah harimu menyenangkan?"

Suara baritone yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura mau tak mau membuat gadis itu tersentak dan reflek menoleh, mendapati laki-laki berambut model _raven _duduk di salah satu kursi teras rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura tak percaya.

Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Hampir pukul sembilan. Untuk apa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini?

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah pulang, nak? Kau dari mana jam segini baru pulang? Kasihan Sasuke menunggumu dari tadi."

Tampak Mebuki muncul dari dalam dan menyambut anak tunggalnya yang baru saja pulang.

"_Ne_, maafkan Sakura, kaa-san," ujar Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf pada kaa-san? Minta maaflah pada Sasuke, dia yang menunggumu," ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke. Setelah itu, Mebuki kembali masuk ke dalam, menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terdiam di teras.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Merasa bersalah dan tidak berani menatap langsung _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Laki-laki itu siapa? Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya," ucap Sasuke tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Sasori-senpai, dia hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan," jawab Sakura takut.

"Dan kau dengan senang hati menerimanya sementara kau melupakan janji belajar bersama denganku? Seberapa penting dia untukmu, eh?"

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mendengar dari nada di setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapan, kilatan amarah kini sudah menguasainya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sakura."

DEG

Sasuke? Kecewa? Padanya? Tidak boleh!

GREP

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hiks…"

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan permohonan gadis rapuh yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku… memaafkanmu."

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu bertanya padanya tentang hal yang bersifat privasi…**_

Siang itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang kebetulan kelompoknya didasarkan pada teman sebangku. Dalam hal mengerjakan, Sasuke lah yang berpikir sedangkan Sakura yang menuangkannya dalam bentuk laporan.

"Nomor tiga, jelaskan proses _metamorphosis_," ucap Sakura membaca soal.

"Hn, kau tulis jawabannya," perintah Sasuke singkat dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Daur hidup kupu-kupu dimulai dari telur. Telur kupu-kupu biasanya berada di permukaan daun. Telur kemudian menetas menjadi ulat. Ulat makan selama berhari-hari, lama kelamaan ulat behenti makan, ulat mulai berubah menjadi kepompong. Lalu… apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Sakura yang awalnya sedang serius menulis kalimat demi kalimat langsung terhenti ketika mendengar dikte dari Sasuke yang menjadi keluar topik. Dia melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan aneh, tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke-kun, bukan begitu proses metamorfosis!" protes Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia meraih sebuah benda kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghapus tinta. Namun ketika dia hendak membuka tutupnya, Sasuke menahan pergerakannya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" ulang Sasuke seraya menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam demi menemukan kebenaran.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah. Ia mulai merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Jawab saja," titah Sasuke tanpa mengendurkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak, umm… maksudku belum."

"Bagus kalau begitu," lirih Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sangat lirih sampai Sakura tak mampu mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja. Masa kepompong berlangsung selama berhari-hari. Jika telah sempurna, kupu-kupu keluar dari kepompong."

Sementara Sasuke kembali mendikte, gadis musim itu mulai menggoreskan tintanya pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya dan diam-diam bahagia.

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya…**_

"Sakura, ayo mulai saja pestanya. Teman-temanmu sudah datang, lho," ucap Mebuki lembut.

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun ulang tahun berwarna merah marun miliknya. Rambut merah mudanya juga sangat indah dengan dihiasi pita yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

"Baiklah, kaa-san," balas Sakura sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekali lagi mencari sosok yang seharusnya hadir di pesta ulang tahun yang berarti untuknya. Namun kenyataannya, orang itu tidak hadir.

"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas. Aku sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian," ucap Sakura membuka pestanya. Selanjutnya, urutan acara ulang tahun itu berjalan dengan baik. Mulai dari membuat harapan, meniup lilin, memotong kue, sampai hiburan.

Ketika tiba saatnya hiburan, teman-temannya asyik dengan berbagai hidangan yang telah orang tua Sakura sediakan dengan baik. Beberapa dari mereka juga menikmati alunan musik yang berasal dari grup musik yang sengaja Sakura undang untuk memeriahkan pesta.

Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka tampak sangat bahagia, tapi tidak dengan gadis yang berulang tahun. Dia memilih duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggir kolam renang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Musim dingin akan segera datang, kau tidak akan kedinginan dengan syal ini."

Begitu merasakan lehernya dililit dengan sesuatu, Sakura langsung menoleh dan mendapati lelaki beriris kelam tengah memakaikan syal berwarna _soft pink_ di lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura seraya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Jeda sejenak untuk Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap dengan intens sepasang manik klorofil milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa disadari, air matanya mulai menetes. Kebahagiaan sebenarnya lah yang kini ia rasakan.

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu mengatakan akan selalu melindunginya…**_

"Wah, sebentar lagi kita lulus, lho," ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukannya mau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Di sampingnya pun ada laki-laki yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ocehannya. Salah laki-laki itu jika dia tidak mau menanggapinya.

"Sasuke-kun, cita-citamu apa?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung membelokkan topik pembicaraannya, membuat Sasuke mendesis.

"Kukembalikan pertanyaanmu, apa cita-citamu?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu tampak sedang berpikir, namun tak lama kemudian dia menjawab.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter," jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan. "Kalau Sasuke-kun?"

Keheningan sempat tercipta di antara keduanya. Sakura hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan sesekali mengayunkan kakinya, menimbulkan suara kecipak air jernih kolam renang.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke tergerak, menyetuh pipi Sakura dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menganggu itu di belakang telinga gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Cita-citaku? Aku ingin selalu melindungimu."

BLUSH

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun pergi duluan, siapa yang akan melindungiku? Atau bagaimana kalau aku pergi duluan, siapa yang akan Sasuke-kun lindungi?"

Sungguh, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, bukan itu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi apa daya, rasa gugup dan grogi akan kalimat ambigu Sasuke membuat mulutnya meluncurkan kalimat itu.

"Sudah malam, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu berterima kasih padanya…**_

Suasana bandara itu tampak berubah menjadi ramai ketika sebuah pesawat telah mendarat dan satu per satu penumpang mulai turun dari sana. Mengambil koper mereka di bagasi dan lekas berjalan untuk segera sampai di tujuan berikutnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat dijemput oleh keluarga, atau ada yang langsung menaiki taksi.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sesekali berjinjit sembari melompat-lompat dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun," serunya gembira saat irisnya menangkap siluet biru dongker yang tengah menggeret koper hitamnya.

Laki-laki itu merasa terpanggil kemudian menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa bisa menutupi air muka leganya.

Setahun bersekolah di Jerman membuatnya harus berpisah dengan gadis periang itu. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang cukup menyiksa. Terutama ketika dia berpikir apa saja yang gadis itu lakukan selama dia pergi dan tidak ada di sampingnya. Membayangkan Sakura jalan-jalan bersama laki-laki lain saja membuat kepalanya pening bukan main.

"Aku juga senang. Wah, kau memakai jam pemberianku," ujar Sakura senang melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang mengenakan jam tangan hitam pemberiannya.

Memang dulu saat Sasuke berulang tahun, meskipun berada di negara yang berbeda, Sakura tetap memberi kado untuk Sasuke. Meskipun itu artinya dia harus memberikannya lewat jasa pengiriman barang.

"Ini memang terlambat. Tapi, _arigatou gozaimasu_," sahut Sasuke sembari menatap lurus wajah Sakura.

"Ng, _douita simashite_."

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaan padanya…**_

Drrttt drrttt drrttt…

Haruno Sakura yang masih terbuai dalam bunga tidurnya mau tak mau akhirnya terbangun juga ketika mendengar ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura, nanti malam jam delapan di Café Danshiko.**

"Tumben Sasuke-kun mengajakku makan malam di café," inner Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Malam yang dinanti itu akhirnya datang juga. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian manis, Sakura kemudian mematut dirinya di cermin.

Lihat, dia tampak sangat cantik dengan _mini dress_ tosca tanpa lengan, ditambah lagi sebuah bandana silang yang seirama dengan bajunya. Wajahnya yang cantik dipoles dengan _make up_ tipis nan sederhana, menambah aura kecantikannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil tetap memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin, entah kenapa jantungnya serasa berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan sialnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begini.

Dengan sekali tarikan, dia menyambar tas selempang hitamnya dan berjalan keluar rumah menggunakan _wedges pumps_ kesayangannya yang juga berwarna hitam.

Kafe yang menjadi tujuan Sakura adalah kafe yang cukup terkenal di wilayahnya. Kafe itu merupakan kafe yang memiliki arsitektur gedung yang kokoh namun menawan. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, catnya putih tulang, langit-langitnya dipenuhi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu gantung. Menu yang disediakan beraneka ragam, para pelayannya ramah, dan jangan lupakan suara alunan musik merdu yang mengalun.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu," ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura yang awalnya hanya memandang takjub suasana kafe itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menampakkan keseriusan.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, namun tangannya perlahan tergerak. Meraih tangan Sakura dan menyematkan sebuah cincin perak indah pada jari manis gadis beriris klorofil itu.

"Ternyata sejak awal aku memang mencintaimu."

Cukup sulit bagi Sakura untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Bukankah ini hal yang sangat diinginkan Sakura sejak dulu?

CUP~

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kening Sakura dengan lembut.

_**Baru kemarin, laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan lembut…**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, kita sekarang─"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong seketika saat Sasuke langsung menyambarnya.

"Hn, kau milikku sekarang."

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menahan raut wajahnya ketika Sasuke mendeklarasikan bahwa dia adalah milik seorang Uchiha bungsu. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengangguk senang.

Acara makan malam di malam itu berjalan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, Sasuke dan Sakura kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Sasuke yang tampan dengan setelan jas dan kemeja yang kacing teratasnya sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Juga Sakura yang cantik dengan _mini dress_ tanpa lengan miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pergi ke Festival Kembang Api!" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Ayolahhh," pinta Sakura sambil memamerkan muka memelasnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja menurutku tidak usah," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Selanjutnya, Sakura terus-menerus merengek meminta Sasuke memenuhi ajakannya mengunjungi Festival Kembang Api yang menurutnya akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan pada akhirnya─

"Baiklah. Ini hanya karena kau yang memintanya."

Pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah festival yang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Sang gadis tampak tak sabar ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Mengerti bahwa kekasihnya tak akan mau diajak berlari-lari, ia pun akhirnya memisahkan diri dengan kekasihnya dan berlari-lari kecil untuk sampai di festival.

"Sasuke-kun, aku duluan ya," seru Sakura riang dan segera berlari, meningglkan Sasuke di belakang.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berniat menanggapi seruan dari kekasihnya merah mudanya. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, pikirannya menjadi kalut seakan terombang-ambing. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi ia gelisah.

Dan saat ia tersadar, hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika mendongakkan kepalanya adalah kekasihnya yang berlari di tengah jalan kecil tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Ketika dia menoleh ke timur, sebuah truk pembawa barang tampak melaju dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. Gadis yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menjerit ketakutan saat irisnya melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUNN!"

Melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama lagi. Dia harus. Ya, dia harus melakukannya.

Sasuke langsung berlari, mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan kuat sampai terdorong ke pinggir jalan. Sedangkan dia─

CKIIITT!

BRAK!

"Ngh~" lenguh Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

Dia lekas terbangun dan merasakan sedikit nyeri di sekitar sikunya. Namun rasa nyeri itu langsung hilang menguap ketika dia melihat kekasihnya yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura berlari tanpa ragu, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura parau.

"Saku, kau ti-tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"A-aku…"

"Ba-bagus. Aku senang jika k-kau baik-baik saja." Helaan napas berat terdengar, Sasuke tampak kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya dikarenakan darah yang terus mengalir.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Jika Sakura tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk mengunjungi Festival Kembang Api, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan yang sebenarnya sangat hangat datang dari laki-laki yang dicintainya, namun pelukan itu terasa sangat pedih dan menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Seharusnya dari awal aku menurut padamu, hiks… Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan cairan bening yang memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak, ja-jangan menangis. Apa kau ingat? Aku sudah berjanji a-akan selalu melindungimu…"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Sa-sakura, malam itu k-kau bertanya padaku. Jika kau pergi duluan si-siapa yang akan aku lindungi dan jika a-aku pergi duluan siapa yang melindungimu. Aku akan menjawabnya," ucap Sasuke terputus-putus. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap dalam-dalam iris hijau kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Itu tidak penting! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh jawabanmu! Sebentar lagi akan ada bantuan yang datang, kau akan selamat, hiks…" ujar Sakura dengan nada takut.

"Sudahlah, a-aku tak yakin bisa selamat. Ja-jadi biarkan aku menjawabnya."

Jeda sejenak untuk Sasuke, ia menghela napas panjang dan menetralisir rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di kepalanya.

"Sakura, jika a-aku pergi duluan…"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Kau harus selalu di sini, di sampingku! Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungiku! Mana janjimu, hiks… Mana janjimu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ssshh, jangan menangis…" Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" tolak Sakura dengan nada yang getir.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika aku pergi, yang a-akan menjagamu adalah─"

_Cinta mampu membuat kita mengerti untuk apa kita dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Sekalipun jika itu adalah tentang sebuah pengorbanan._

_Sacrifice?_

_Yes, it's about sacrifice._

"─cinta kita."

"Apa mak─mpphhh~"

Sakura tidak mampu lagi meneruskan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkap mulutnya. Laki-laki itu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang entah kenapa malah membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan ciuman itu perlahan mengendur dan akhirnya lepas.

"Ja-jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura."

"JANGAN! Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau jahat, hiks… Kau pembohong! Aku benci padamu! Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau diam saja? Buka matamu! Hiks…"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis rapuh itu… selamanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Jas putih yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai seiring bertiupnya angin. Jemari itu mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sungguh, hari-hari dimana ia bersama laki-laki itu terasa seperti baru kemarin. Menit menit terakhir yang ia gunakan untuk menyelami memori kisah hidupnya dulu mau tak mau membuat air matanya menetes.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" tanya Sakura pilu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara desiran angin yang turut mengiringi.

"Hei! Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun! Lihat, aku sudah menjadi dokter sekarang. Kau payah sekali tidak menepati janjimu."

Tawa getir keluar dari sudut bibirnya, diiringi air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. Sudah berselang dua tahun sejak tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa, hari yang menyenangkan itu seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Hari membahagiakan itu tidak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

Pasalnya… semua itu terlalu indah dilupakan namun terlalu sedih dikenangkan.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke-kun. Hihihi."

Sakura meletakkan sebuah buket bunga yang ia bawa di pemakaman Sasuke dengan pelan. Sekarang ia mengerti, apa maksud Sasuke tentang _cinta kita_ yang akan menjaga mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu. Tentang cinta yang akan melindungku. Ya, cintamu akan selalu melindungiku…"

Gadis dengan wajah cantik itu mengelus cincin yang bersemayam dengan indah di jarinya.

"…Sasuke-kun, maaf. Dan terima kasih."

Sekelebat bayangan putih yang bersinar menampakkan wujudnya di samping sebuah pohon di area pemakaman itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. **__**And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. **__**Right now...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Aku mau tanya, ini fict masuk kategori **_**sad ending**_** atau **_**bad ending**_**? Aku ragu akan hal itu. Tapi jujur, aku adalah tipe author yg kalau bikin fict udah tau mau dibawa kemana fict aku nantinya. Jadi emang ending ini yg ada di kepalaku dari awal.**

**Ngga tau diri banget, masa fict yg endingnya gini buat orang ulang tahun, wkwk. Tapi ngga papa lah yaa, biar ngga mainstream XD Semoga fict ini feelnya kerasa.**

**_Last but not least, I will say happy birthday for my beloved friend who really cares to me. Happy birthday, sayanggg :*_ #kecupmesra~ Tambah cantik, tambah pinter, tambah dewasa, tambah disayang Gaara, dll ;) _Be the first who read this fict,_ jangan lupa review :p**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
